


Silk

by Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Human Loki, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-05
Updated: 2015-03-05
Packaged: 2018-03-16 11:48:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3487145
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum/pseuds/Dont_touch_the_phlebotinum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Hey, so quick question: why do you own a kimono?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Silk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [plastic_cello](https://archiveofourown.org/users/plastic_cello/gifts).



> Happy belated birthday, Sam xx

A sleepy smile tugged at the corners of Loki's lips before he'd even opened his eyes. It had been a long while since he'd woken up feeling so rested. Though, of course, it had been a long while since he'd had such a workout before falling asleep. He rolled onto his side, his muscles giving the slightest twinge of protest in response, but rather than curling against the sleeping body beside him, Loki instead found himself curling up to an empty side of the bed.

He frowned and pushed himself up onto an elbow to look around the room. Empty, and there was no sound of the shower running seeping under the bathroom door to suggest Loki was anything but alone.

Well, they never had discussed what would happen in the morning. They hadn't discussed much of anything, aside from where they'd most desperately needed to feel each other's hands and mouths. But still, Loki couldn't help feeling a little disheartened. He'd have thought he would have warranted a goodbye, at the very least.

It was probably for the best, he told himself as he climbed out of bed and crossed into the bathroom. And it wasn't as if he'd ever had any objection to one-night stands before, so why should this be any different?

Yet despite his admittedly half-hearted attempt to convince himself he should be okay with how the morning's events had transpired, there was no denying the relief that washed over him when he returned from the bathroom a few minutes later to the unmistakable smell of freshly brewed coffee wafting into the bedroom. He quickly slipped on a clean pair of boxer shorts and stepped out into the main room to find Bucky in the kitchen area, standing in front of the coffee machine wearing a black silk robe that just skimmed the top of his toned thighs, still covered in tiny red marks left by Loki's fingernails the night before.

"Please tell me you're naked under that," Loki said, crossing the room to join Bucky while he spoke.

Bucky looked up to meet Loki's eyes and a warm smile lit up his features. "Morning." He gestured back at the coffee pot. "Hope you don't mind."

"As long as there's enough to go around, I don't mind. How did you sleep?"

"Like a baby," Bucky replied as he poured them each out a mug of coffee, and Loki leant back against the counter opposite, his eyes flicking down to savour the view in front of him while he took a long gulp of his drink. "Hey, so quick question: why do you own a kimono?"

Loki smiled at the look Bucky shot him. That question had been bound to come up sooner or later.

"It's not mine," he said. "I think it must have belonged to one of Tony's old flames; I'm not sure how it ended up among my things." Though he had packed up the surprisingly large number of his possessions he'd had stored at his ex's penthouse in such a hurry it was easy to see how he could have ended up bringing home other things that didn't belong to him. There were probably still things of his left at Tony's as well, unless Tony had done away with them already. The only reason Loki had left the kimono tossed over the top of his dresser after he'd found it was to remind him to throw it out – yet now he was thoroughly glad he hadn't had the chance before bringing Bucky home with him.

The humour disappeared from Bucky's face at Loki's response. "Do you want me to take it off?" he said earnestly.

Loki set his mug down and moved to Bucky's side with a grin, slipping the edge of his robe back to press a kiss to Bucky's shoulder. It was some effort to keep his hands from straying lower. "Definitely not."

"You know, if this is just a rebound thing, that's okay." He was smiling again when Loki glanced back up to meet his eyes, though his tone was still serious. "Whatever you want, I don't mind."

"I'm not exactly sure what I want."

But that wasn't entirely true. Loki knew full well what he wanted in that moment, and Bucky was undoubtedly an integral part of those desires. Longer term though? That was a little tougher to work out. He'd had a good time last night, and a relationship with Bucky would probably be far less turbulent than things with Tony had been towards the end, but was he prepared to gamble the friendship they had on it? Things had already been fairly awkward in their social circle in the weeks since he and Tony had split; the last thing he wanted was for the same thing to happen with Bucky.

Bucky nodded in understanding, and Loki's lips returned to Bucky's skin to graze along towards his neck. "You never answered my question," Loki said.

"Find out for yourself."

His fingers slid down the cool edge of the fabric until they reached Bucky's stomach, pressing him back against Loki's chest as his other hand moved to Bucky's bare thigh and slipped under the robe. There was nothing but skin beneath it. Loki wrapped his hand around Bucky's cock and stroked as Bucky let out a long breath, hardening under Loki's fingers.

"Suddenly I don't feel in the mood for coffee."

"What a coincidence," Bucky replied, a tiny hint of breathlessness in his voice and hips pushing forward to meet Loki's hand with each stroke. "Me neither."

"Come back to bed with me." He pressed a quick kiss to Bucky's cheek before peeling himself away, though as he moved to step back towards the bedroom his fingers trailed along the belt of Bucky's robe and gave it the gentlest of tugs. "And keep this on."

Loki caught only the beginnings of Bucky's grin as he turned on his heel and sauntered back into the bedroom, tossing his underwear aside the moment he'd stepped into the room. He had sprawled out among the rumpled covers on his bed by the time Bucky appeared in the doorway, the robe hanging open just enough to reveal a dark nipple too far from Loki's mouth for his liking. Though before he could lament that fact, Bucky untied his belt and the sight of his perfectly sculpted body on full display wiped just about all conscious thought from Loki's mind.

He watched in silence as Bucky purposefully crossed towards him and straddled his thighs, his hand brushing Loki's growing erection before coming to rest at Loki's side, smooth silk ghosting across his ribs softly enough to almost tickle. "You sure about this?" Bucky said. He hadn't bothered to ask that question last night, though given how anxiously they'd been tearing at each other's clothes as they'd stumbled into Loki's bedroom, he hadn't really needed to. But if Loki had no regrets about the night before in the cold light of morning, he didn't expect to end up regretting this either.

He answered Bucky by pulling him down to bring their lips together, tasting the coffee on Bucky's tongue as his fingers threaded through surprisingly soft hair, and they shared slow, deep kisses until the pressure in Loki's cock was too much to ignore.

"Bucky," Loki breathed against his lips. He didn't need to elaborate. Bucky smiled again, his mouth moving to graze Loki's jaw and neck while he lowered his hips to offer some much-needed friction – but it wasn't enough. Before he could move back, Loki's hands flew to Bucky's hips and pulled him closer as he rocked himself against Bucky, the quiet gasp that escaped him in response curling around Loki's ear and spurring him on.

His fingers slid under the robe, over the warm skin of Bucky's thighs until they slipped between his legs to reach his entrance. He was still stretched from the night before. Maybe he could do with a little more preparation, but Loki wasn't sure he had the patience to wait any longer, and from Bucky's moans and his hands grasping desperately at Loki's skin as he pushed back against Loki's fingers, it seemed he was feeling much the same.

Luckily the lube and a strip of condoms were still within reach, tossed haphazardly onto the bedside table the night before, and Loki fumbled to snatch them up with barely a glance away from Bucky to make sure he wasn't about to send his alarm clock crashing to the floor. Not that he'd care much if he did. He'd happily buy a new one if it meant he wouldn't have to pull away from Bucky's body for a second longer than absolutely necessary. As it was, the few seconds Bucky moved back to allow Loki to roll on a condom and slick himself up were almost unbearable, the longing to feel Bucky against him, his lips dragging along Loki's skin, hands sliding down to wrap around Loki's cock, consumed his thoughts enough to make the task at hand more complicated than it really should have been.

Maybe he was just out of practice. Or maybe he'd spent so long fantasising about having Bucky on top of him that he still couldn't quite believe he was now getting to enjoy him in the flesh. It had been some time since sex with someone had been such a novelty, though before Tony had come along, Loki had never slept with the same person more than a handful of times at most, and he couldn't remember ever feeling this keen to get someone into bed again.

Bucky was back on him the instant Loki was ready, his mouth moving to the underside of Loki's jaw and somehow managing to find a sensitive spot Loki hadn't even known he'd had, and Loki moaned at the touch. He lined himself up as Bucky pushed back and... oh, fuck. Loki's head fell back into the pillows, his grasp on Bucky's hips tightening enough to bruise while Bucky sank down on his dick. He was tight, tighter than he had been last night – or perhaps now the alcohol that had played no small part in them finally falling into each other's arms was no longer clouding Loki's brain, he was simply more aware of the sensations. He really should have worked Bucky open some more before doing this, but as he watched Bucky's face for any sign of discomfort while he buried himself fully inside him, he found only pleasure on Bucky's features.

As they began to move, Loki's hands slid up Bucky's stomach, his skin soft but the muscles hard beneath it. He had wondered on occasion, when the fabric of Bucky's shirt would strain against his skin with his movements and reveal glimpses of a muscled physique, what he would look like underneath it all. The reality wasn't quite what Loki had pictured, but it was by no means any less appealing. He teased a nipple between his fingers and his other hand moved to Bucky's neck to pull him down again, catching Bucky's bottom lip between his teeth while Bucky pushed back to meet Loki's thrusts.

"You feel so good," Bucky breathed once Loki released his lip and he'd buried his face against Loki's neck. It was hard to tell if Bucky had meant to say that out loud or not, but part of Loki hoped he hadn't. If he'd driven Bucky to the point of barely-coherent rambling, he was definitely doing something right. "Even better than I imagined."

"You've thought about this before?"

Bucky lifted his head to meet Loki's gaze, his blue eyes dark with lust, but he didn't answer Loki's question. Not with words, at least. His expression was confirmation enough. Loki smiled in response, and his hands moved down Bucky's back, over fabric that was still surprisingly cold, despite the heat of Bucky's skin, to spread his cheeks open and pound into him harder as Bucky's harsh breathing drowned out the sounds of traffic from the street outside. He couldn't be sure if it was Bucky's open-mouthed expression of bliss or the feel of his body tightening around Loki's that was driving him farther and farther from rational thought and control, though Loki didn't care as long as the pleasure didn't stop. He was too busy fighting the urge to surrender himself to it completely to work it out, anyway.

"I have a confession to make," Bucky started after a moment, taking Loki's mind off of the tension steadily building inside him. The strain in his voice was unmissable.

Loki slowed his movements and levelled him with a questioning look.

"I may not have been entirely sad to hear about you and Tony splitting up."

"How did you feel?"

"I kinda hoped it might mean we'd get to do this." He shot Loki a smile that wasn't quite as sheepish as he'd probably intended, and Loki met it with a grin of his own. "Do you think I'm an awful person?"

"Absolutely." He surged forward to wrap an arm around Bucky's back and flip them over, and Bucky laughed when he bounced back onto the mattress. Pleasing as the sound was, Loki stifled it by pressing a deep kiss to Bucky's mouth, and Bucky returned it with equal enthusiasm as Loki's thrusts picked up speed again. This time he didn't hold himself back, didn't falter, Bucky's hands on his arse steering his movements while Loki snaked a hand between their sweat-soaked bodies to stroke Bucky's cock. Loki's climax wasn't far off, his muscles tensing, toes curling, and as Bucky's body went rigid beneath him and he came with a choked gasp of Loki's name, the sight of him in that moment of sheer, perfect ecstasy gave Loki his last tiny push over the edge as well.

He collapsed on top of Bucky without any kind of grace, and they lay panting together, both hot and wet and sticky but too exhausted to even consider untangling themselves from each other's bodies. "We should do this more often," said Loki.

"You know I'm on board with that." Bucky's fingers had been lazily tracing up and down Loki's back while they'd fought to catch their breaths, though they disappeared from his skin when Bucky twisted to glance up at the clock on the nightstand and groaned. "I gotta go," he said reluctantly.

"Don't."

"Peggy's getting back from England later this morning; I promised Steve I'd go pick her up from the airport."

Grudgingly, Loki rolled over to allow Bucky to clamber up off of the bed and into the bathroom. He had nothing against Peggy in particular – he certainly found her more pleasant than most of the others he'd been forced to tolerate, first for his brother's sake and then for Tony's – though that didn't keep Loki from cursing her for dashing his hopes of spending the rest of the weekend in bed with Bucky.

"Hey," Bucky called, and poked his head back through the open doorway, running wet fingers through his hair to try and bring it back under control, "they'll probably want the apartment to themselves tonight. I could swing by here."

"Oh, so I'm nothing more than a convenient place to sleep for you. I see how it is." Loki had rolled over onto his back and been gazing up at the ceiling as he spoke, though at Bucky's soft laugh he glanced in his direction to see him standing at the foot of the bed, leaning forward to trail his still damp fingers up the inside of Loki's thigh.

"I'd make it worth your while," he said, dipping his head and pressing a soft kiss to Loki's sensitive skin. He only had a second to enjoy to brush of Bucky's lips on him before they were gone and Bucky was straightening to head out of the bedroom.

Loki dragged himself up and followed, reclaiming his spot leaning against the doorframe as Bucky began to gather his clothes strewn across the living room floor. "Would you like to get dinner first?"

Bucky paused midway through stepping into his jeans, and gazed up at Loki with a smile. "We could do that," he replied. "Give me a call later; let me know where to meet you."

Loki nodded, trying not to feel too disappointed when Bucky's body disappeared back beneath his clothes. He'd get to enjoy the sight of him without them again tonight; he could survive until then. And if not? Well, he could always send Bucky a few pictures to liven up the day.

Though, of course, just as he'd decided on the perfect way to spend his time until he saw Bucky again, Bucky had to ruin it by closing the distance between them for a kiss that all but guaranteed Loki would instead spend the rest of the day sulking over the fact that Bucky was down in Brooklyn rather than in his bed.

"I'll see you tonight," Bucky said once they'd eventually managed to tear themselves away from each other's lips, and he strolled towards the front door, grabbing his jacket from the crumpled pile on the floor it had been left in and slinging it over his shoulder while Loki watched him go.

Loki huffed at the quiet click of the apartment door pulling closed behind Bucky. He could probably call his brother to kill some time; he'd be thrilled to know Loki had finally stopped moping – or what Thor considered moping, at least, which seemed remarkably similar to how Loki usually behaved. Bickering over that would probably take up a good few hours. First, though, Loki was in desperate need of a shower.

He turned back into his bedroom, though before he could reach the bathroom door the kimono still lying on the bed caught his eye and Loki snatched it up, letting the fabric slide between his fingers while he brought it to his face. The smell of Tony's apartment that had been clinging to the fabric was gone, replaced by the woody scent of Bucky's cologne. Loki smiled as he placed the robe back on top of his dresser where Bucky had found it and went to climb into the shower. He might just have to hang on to it for a while.


End file.
